X - WANTED!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Seorang pencuri ulung berkeliaran setiap malam di kota Tokyo. Bermodalkan trik sulap handal, ia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Mungkinkah kali ini dia bisa tertangkap? Shounen-ai! SasuNaru! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rate M for Bloody Scene!
1. Trick 1 : Who The Hell Are You?

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara ; Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story ; X-WANTED! **© **Rahma Lau**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Genre : Crime, Mistery, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : Seorang pencuri ulung berkeliaran setiap malam di kota Tokyo. Bermodalkan trik sulap handal, ia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Mungkinkah kali ini dia bisa tertangkap?**

* * *

_Trick 1 : Who the hell are you?_

* * *

Malam hari yang tenang di kota Tokyo terganggu karena adanya seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam mansion keluarga Haruno dan mengambil sebuah kotak berisi banyak emas.

"..."

Pencuri itu memakai pakaian yang serba gelap. Dia memakai tudung jaket dan poninya panjang sehingga setengah wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Setelah mengambil apa yang diinginkannya, pencuri itu berjalan untuk keluar dari mansion.

"Itu dia pencurinya!" teriak seorang penjaga.

"Be─benar! Cepat tangkap dia!"

"Ayo!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Menyadari ada banyak penjaga yang mendekat dan menyudutkannya, pencuri itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ketahuan, ya." ujarnya.

"Kau sudah tersudut! Cepat serahkan kotak emas itu!"

"Cepat serahkan atau kau akan kutembak!"

"Ya ampun, aku takut." pencuri mengatakan itu dengan pura-pura bersuara seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

DOR! DOR!

Si pencuri itu tiba-tiba melompat ke pinggir jendela mansion tersebut sehingga terhindar dari peluru.

"Tuan-tuan," kata pencuri itu, "Silahkan laporkan informasi seperti ini ke polisi... bahwa X adalah pencurinya."

"Jangan bercanda!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Banyak dari penjaga itu yang menembakan senjatanya dan akhirnya peluru-peluru tersebut bersarang di tubuh sang pencuri. Dia terjatuh tengkurap di lantai.

"Dia sudah jatuh! Ayo ambil kembali kotak emasnya dan kita bawa orang itu!"

"Iya!"

Semua penjaga mengerumuni tubuh si pencuri itu. Saat disentuh, tiba-tiba saja tubuh sang pencuri berubah menjadi sebuah kartu bertuliskan X.

"A─apa?! Sial!"

…

Di tengah malam di kota Tokyo, seseorang sedang berjalan santai melewati atap rumah-rumah dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

"Khu─khu─khu. Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja itu tipuan," bahkan di tengah gelapnya malam masih bisa terlihat kalau dia sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Mana mungkin kalian bisa semudah itu menangkapku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Esok Hari ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DUUKK!

Kepala kepolisian, Uchiha Fugaku baru saja menggebrak mejanya dan menatap tajam satu-persatu anak buahnya.

"Kemarin malam dia melakukannya lagi! Kalian sangat lambat bertindak! Kalau satu pencuri saja tidak dapat ditangkap, mau ditaruh di mana kehormatan polisi?!" bentaknya, kasar.

Seluruh anak buahnya tampak tegang dan sedikit ketakutan akan kemarahan dari atasannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak boleh lengah. Pastikan kalian bisa menangkapnya!"

"Siap, Pak!" sahut seluruh anak buahnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi,"

"Baik!"

Setelah semua anak buahnya sudah keluar, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke, masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku banyak keperluan di instansi Kepolisian. Jadi, aku ingin mulai sekarang kau yang menangani kasus tentang pencuri misterius yang disebut X itu. Kau mau, kan?"

'Bilang saja kau mau kabur dari kasus itu, pengecut.' pikirnya, kurang ajar.

"Apa boleh buat," jawab Sasuke, datar.

"Malam ini kau bisa mulai. Kau juga bisa menggunakan beberapa penyidik kepolisian untuk membantumu," ujar sang ayah.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan," Nada jengkel Sasuke kentara sekali saat mengatakan itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Kalau urusan di sini sudah selesai, aku mau kembali ke ruanganku."

"Ya, kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Begitu keluar, dia bertemu dengan rivalnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Karena sedang malas berurusan dengan Naruto, begitu pemuda itu lewat, Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja seakan tidak kenal. Naruto yang sadar Sasuke mengacuhkannya, hanya bisa menggeram dan menoleh marah.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak kenal, ya!" geram Naruto.

Sasuke kini menoleh ke belakang dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, kasar.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Apa maumu mengacuhkanku begitu?!"

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, intinya... kau ingin aku memperhatikanmu?"

Pertanyaan dari Uchiha bungsu sukses membuat darah Naruto mendidih seketika.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Teme!" teriak Naruto, marah. "Lagian siapa juga yang mau!" Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang cengok kepergian orang yang menganggapnya rival itu.

'Ck, dasar Dobe!' pikirnya, kesal. Dia sudah punya banyak masalah sekarang tanpa harus ditambah lagi masalah kekesalannya pada Naruto.

Kemudian, pemuda bermata onyx itu masuk ke ruangannya sendiri dan mulai membaca laporan yang diberikan Kepala Kepolisian.

Ia dengan cermat mulai membaca baris per baris isi laporan tersebut.

_'X adalah pencuri ulung yang muncul sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Senjatanya ialah trik-trik sulap yang dapat memudahkannya melarikan diri. X diduga sebagai laki-laki. Hingga sekarangpun ia tetap sering melakukan pencurian. Pencuriannya selalu dilakukan saat tengah malam. Targetnya adalah rumah keluarga yang memiliki banyak harta berharga dan punya nilai jual tinggi.'_

Itulah sedikit gambaran kesimpulan yang didapat Sasuke setelah membaca laporan tersebut.

'Kalau begitu, kemungkinan malam ini yang jadi targetnya adalah... rumah keluarga Hyuuga atau Nara,' batinnya.

BRAKKK!

"Teme!"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka kasar dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto yang sangat tidak sopan, Sasuke hanya bisa memegang dahinya dan menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi maumu, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengonfirmasi kalau aku disuruh Kepala Polisi bekerja sama denganmu untuk menangkap X," jawab Naruto.

"Apa-apaan!" ujar Sasuke, tidak terima. "Masa dia memintaku bekerja sama dengan seorang Dobe sepertimu?"!

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?! Sebenarnya aku juga ogah! Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasan!" balas Naruto.

"Dan gagal karena kecerobohanmu nanti?" geram Sasuke.

"Sialan! Siapa yang ceroboh, hah?!"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan marah ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Usuratonka─"

Tanpa melihat bawah, Sasuke tersandung buku-buku yang ada di bawahnya. Dia jatuh ke arah Naruto dan...

CUUP!

Ciuman tidak sengaja pun terjadi. Mata biru Naruto bahkan melebar saking kagetnya.

Lama sampai keduanya menjauhkan diri. Sasuke mendekap mulutnya, tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Te─Teme! A–aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau punya kecenderungan 'ke sana'!" tuding Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Itu tidak sengaja, bodoh! Lagian siapa juga yang punya kecenderungan 'ke sana'?!"

"Kau keterlaluan!" Naruto mengumpat dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan laknat itu.

"Naruto! Oi, tunggu itu─"

BRAKKK!

Pintu pun menutup ─dengan keras─ lagi.

"─salah paham,"

.

.

**[Malam hari, pukul 23 : 00.]**

.

.

Sasuke bersama dengan para anak buahnya ─termasuk Naruto─ sedang membagi 2 tim untuk menghalangi X dalam rencana pencuriannya.

Tim 1 (4 orang) berjaga di rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan Tim 2 (4 orang) di kediaman keluarga Nara. Sialnya, Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam tim yang sama. Naruto tampak tidak puas dalam pembagian tim ini.

Begitu sampai dan berjaga di ruang penyimpanan keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto mendelik kepada Sasuke yang memimpin rencana penangkapan pencuri itu.

"Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan dia, sih?" desis Naruto.

"Oi, aku dengar itu, Dobe." bisik Sasuke, santai.

"Cih!"

Setelah itu, suara Naruto berubah menjadi gumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Meskipun Sasuke merasa dia mendengar umpatan-umpatan seperti "Teme" atau "Ciuman pertamaku" atau seperti "Pantat ayam" lagi.

HENING

"Oi, Teme! Dia tidak datang juga. Jangan-jangan dia ada di kediaman Nara!"

"Tidak. Menurutku, dia akan ke sini."

Lama tim 1 menunggu, akhirnya X datang. Ternyata, dia lebih memilih kediaman Hyuuga daripada Nara. Entah apa alasannya.

Sosok pencuri itu terlihat masuk melalui jendela lantai 2 dan menuju ruang penyimpanan. Dia menuju ruang penyimpanan dan membuka berangkasnya dengan mudah seakan sudah tau kuncinya.

Pencuri ulung itu melihatnya. Kalung permata dengan lambang keluarga Hyuuga di tengahnya.

Diambilnya benda itu dengan hati-hati dan dia taruh di kotak yang dia sulap dari langit kosong, lalu dimasukkannya kalung itu di saku celana.

"Heh. Ini lebih mudah daripada yang kukira,"

PYASH

Lampu-lampu di ruang penyimpanan telah menyala bersamaan. Sehingga, kini sosok X terlihat jelas –walaupun wajahnya tidak kelihatan–.

"Kalian berdua sudutkan dia!" Sasuke memberikan perintah pada kedua orang lainnya di tim 1.

"Baik, Ketua!" jawab mereka berdua, serempak.

"Dobe, kau dan aku akan menyergapnya kalau dia tersudut!" ucap sang Uchiha bungsu pada Naruto.

"Hah? I─iya!"

"Sekarang!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berempat kini ada di setiap sisi si pencuri itu.

Karena tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, X perlahan mundur ke belakang.

Saat melihat lubang tikus yang ada di belakangnya, sang pencuri menyeringai.

"Hoo. Kepolisian, ya."

"Tembak dia!"

Keempat orang tersebut menembakan senjatanya. X hanya bisa menguap bosan.

"Selalu saja pakai tembakan,"

Sebelum beberapa peluru ingin menembus tubuhnya, si pencuri dengan malas menghentikan peluru itu dengan menggenggamnya dengan tangan.

"Ba─bagaimana bisa?" ujar Naruto.

"Hm?"

X menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Sesaat dia terpaku pada mata biru si pemuda pirang.

'Rambut pirang. Mata biru...'

"Kali ini kau tidak akan kami biarkan kabur,"

Dan dia kembali menatap 3 anggota tim 1 lainnya, menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa..." ujar X.

Peluru-peluru di tangannya dia genggam sangat erat.

"... kalau aku ini... pesulap," lanjutnya.

Ketika membuka tangannya dan sekejap semua peluru itu menjadi debu dan berjatuhan di lantai.

Semua anggota tim 1 tercengang karena kehebatan sulap itu. X menyeringai lagi. Kentara sekali menikmati efek yang telah ia buat.

"Berhubung aku juga masih banyak kerjaan..." dia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengibaskannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Dia seperti terhisap dalam lubang tikus itu dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Tetapi,... sebelum dia menghilang, poninya tersibak sedikit dan Sasuke melihat sebelah matanya.

'Mata... itu...' batin anak Kepala Polisi itu.

Kini, yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah kartu bertuliskan X dan lubang tikus itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya X.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia gagal. Gagal menangkap X tapi, yang membuatnya penasaran sekarang adalah identitas sebenarnya dari pencuri itu.

'Aku akan mengungkap identitasnya sebelum menangkapnya!' tekad Sasuke.

Sesaat, ia teringat akan sesuatu yang tadi sekejap dia lihat di wajah X.

'Sebelah matanya... biru. Sebiru langit,'

Sasuke kembali memandang kartu yang ditinggalkan oleh X.

_"Siapa... kau sebenarnya?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**===== TBC! =====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N) : Saya beralih jalur ke cerita misteri! Entah kenapa tertarik buat cerita beginian! Jadi gimana, bagus, jelek, abal, gaje itu terserah pendapat kalian. Yang penting Review please! Flame juga oke asalkan ada saran yang membangun! Jaa!


	2. Trick 2 : Nara's Mansion

_'Dia itu bodoh, kekanak-kanakan, ceroboh, dan ceria. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan orang yang tertutup sepertiku. Makanya, kupikir… dia salah orang ketika menyapaku,'_

_'Hatiku bergetar saat dia memanggilku… dengan sebutan… teman.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X** – **WANTED!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara ; Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story ; X – WANTED! © Rahma Lau.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Crime, Mistery, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : Seorang pencuri ulung berkeliaran setiap malam di kota Tokyo. Bermodalkan trik sulap handal, ia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Mungkinkah kali ini dia bisa tertangkap?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Trick 2 : Nara's Mansion, Diamond and Night Sky_

* * *

**[ Malam hari, Tokyo. ]**

Kota Tokyo tampak sepi, sunyi. Cahaya lampu-lampu yang biasanya terang benderang di rumah-rumah kini telah dipadamkan oleh pemiliknya.

Di sebuah bangunan tinggi, terlihat seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan sedang duduk bersandar di pinggir jendela, menatap keindahan cahaya bulan yang merajalela di waktu malam.

'Rambut pirang, mata biru dan tiga garis di kedua salah lagi. Dia itu pasti–'

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berkacamata yang tadi membuka pintu. Yakushi Kabuto.

"Di sini seperti biasanya," ujar Kabuto, mendekati laki-laki tampan yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Melamun lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kali ini sang pemuda tampan menjawab disertai tatapan tajam.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menyeringai senang.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya, eh?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih dikuncir itu.

Diam.

Si pemuda tampan hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

Mendapati lawan bicaranya hanya diam, Kabuto mengangguk-angguk si pemuda tampan bisa berarti 'iya' atau 'kurasa'.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kabuto, lagi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, pemuda tampan itu malah balik bertanya.

"Setelah bertemu lagi, kau suka padanya?" Yakushi Kabuto tampak sedang melipat kedua tangannya sembari memberi pertanyaan yang telah ia perjelas.

"!"

Kaget, pemuda tampan yang masih duduk di pinggir jendela itu menatap Kabuto dengan tajam dan menusuk, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan ikut campur. Memangnya kau tahu apa?" sahutnya, ketus.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu, ya? Aku mendengarnya. Setiap malam kau selalu mengigaukan namanya saat tidur," ujar pemuda berkacamata itu dengan sedikit mengejek. "Rupanya sejak dulu kau masih ingin bertemu dengan 'teman'mu itu, hm?"

Laki-laki tampan itu tidak menjawabnya dan malah menatapnya semakin tajam dan dingin.

"Hmm, tidak mau jawab," ujarnya, "Kalau begitu, seandainya kalian bertemu muka… apa kau yakin dia masih mengingatmu?" Kabuto tampak sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Dia terus memamerkan seringainya yang terkesan mengejek.

Perlahan, tangan si pemuda tampan meraih sebuah kartu di sakunya dan melesatkannya ke arah Kabuto.

SYUUTT!

PRAK!

Kartu bertuliskan 'X' itu melesat melalui si pemuda berkacamata dan tertancap cukup dalam pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

kartu itu ternyata menggores pipi sebelah kanan Kabuto, sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Ternyata kartu truf sang pencuri misterius benar-benar sangat tajam.

"Ah, berisik sekali, tapi… kalau kau lebih berisik dari ini, selanjutnya mungkin bukan cuma goresan," ancam pemuda tampan ini dialah yang tengah menyeringai lebar. Seringai keji yang terukir manis di wajahnya entah bagaimana malah membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Tch! Brengsek!" umpat Kabuto. Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian.

Setelah suasana di ruangan itu sunyi dan tenang kembali, pemuda itu kembali menatap angin malam membuat matanya terpejam sebentar, menikmati angin malam dingin yang membelai wajahnya.

'Walaupun 10 tahun telah berlalu, tekadku tidak akan pernah berubah,' batinnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia kembali membuka matanya yang semakin bersinar terkena cahaya bulan.

"Naruto…" gumamnya, sebelum terlelap dan terjatuh dalam lubang mimpi yang sangat dalam.

**…**

**[ Pagi, 09 : 00. Tokyo. ]**

"Haah. Menurutku, yang kemarin itu gagal total!" keluh laki-laki berambut pirang.

Kini, ia sedang berada (baca : duduk) di ruangan Sasuke sembari membaca koran pagi ini. Di koran tersebut terpampang artikel aksi pencurian di mansion keluarga Hyuuga yang ditulis besar-besaran.

"Tidak usah kamu bilang, juga aku sudah tahu, Dobe." sahut Sasuke, dingin sambil mengamati laporan-laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Tampaknya mood sang Uchiha bungsu saat ini bisa dibilang sedang tidak baik, karena terus teringat akan kegagalannya kemarin malam untuk menangkap si pencuri.

"Ini semua salahmu!Kau terlalu menganggap remeh pencuri itu!" kata Naruto, masih bersungut-sungut. "Padahal si 'X' sangat professional, Trik sulapnya itu juga hebat sekali!" tambahnya, tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat.

TWITCH!

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia sangat kesal mendengar pujian Naruto yang terlalau berlebihan untuk pencuri –yang menurutnya– brengsek itu.

"Jangan memujinya! Itu sama saja kau mendukungnya!" ketus Sasuke, kasar.

"Dih! Biarin!"

"Kau–!" pemuda berambut raven itu kelihatannya sedang menahan emosi dengan menggeretakkan giginya.

Naruto menatap anak kepala kepolisian itudengan pandangan mencela dan hanya dibalas oleh death glare terbaik dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau mengerjakan semua laporan ini dengan tenang. Cepat keluar dari ruanganku, idiot!" Sasuke akhirnya jengah juga menghadapi sikap Naruto yang malah membuat moodnya tambah kacau sekarang.

"Baiklah!" ujar kembali meletakkan Koran yang tadi dibacanya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Baru juga ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, tapi…

BUKK!

Pintu telah terbuka dulu dengan debam keras. Dahi Naruto pun sukses menjadi korban keganasan sang pintu. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu cuma bisa tersenyum mengejek di tempat duduknya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang–"

"Uchiha," ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang tadi membuka pintu dengan agak keras.

Anak dari kepala polisi itu menatap sedikit orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, lalu menghela nafas.

"Haah…"

Pemuda bermata onyx sangat yakin bahwa kedatangan sang Nara tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menyerahkan beberapa laporan lagi yang tentunya harus ia kerjakan.

"Oi, Shika! Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk!" teriak pemuda yang memiliki iria mata biru layaknya batu safir dengan raut wajah yang tampak menahan kesal. Kedua tangannya kini mengelus dahinya yang berubah warna menjadi merah akibat insiden tadi.

Pemuda Nara itu menatap orang yang telah menjadi 'korbannya' dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ck, mendokusei. Kau yang harusnya hati-hati," ujar Shikamaru. Dia menguap malas dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. "Sini, kubantu."

Naruto menerima uluran tangan pemuda malas itu dengan setengah hati dan berdiri.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih lalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

Pemuda Nara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya selalu merepotkan. Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja sang Uchiha.

"Aku membawa beberapa laporan lagi," ujarnya sembari meletakkan lembar-lembar kertas yang ditumpuk di meja si pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"Haah," Sasuke menghela nafas berat––lagi. "Apa laporan ini pun juga menyangkut pencuri misterius itu?" tanyanya.

"Sayangnya, iya." jawab Shikamaru, menatap anak kepala polisi itu dengan tatapan bosan.

'Ck! Kasus yang menyebalkan! Harusnya waktu itu aku tolak saja tawaran ayah untuk menangani kasus ini!' batin onyxnya menatap tajam laporan yang sekarang telah berpindah tempat di tangannya.

"Awas saja kau, pencuri brengsek!" umpatnya, frustasi.

"Hei, Uchiha. Menangkap si pencuri misterius tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan, kau tahu?" kata Shikamaru. Raut bosan di wajahnya tetap tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu bilang begitu, Nara?"

"Coba kau pikirkan. 'X' adalah pesulap yang handal. Dia selalu menggunakan tipu muslihat agar tidak tertangkap dan dapat melarikan diri setelah melakukan aksi pencuriannya," ujar pemuda malas itu.

"Aku sudah ta–"

"Kalau caramu menangkapnya selalu seperti itu, aku tidak akan heran kalau selamanya kau tidak bisa menangkap 'X'." kata Shikamaru, untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ketidaksabaran.

Pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu ini tampak sedikit bingung dan melempar pandangan yang seolah-olah bertanya 'kalau–begitu, apa–yang–harus–kulakukan?' pada bawahannya tersebut.

Shikamaru sedikit bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan bertukar pandang tidak percaya dengan Sasuke.

Kali ini, pemuda berambut nanas itu benar-benar bisa tersenyum ketika dia berkata dengan baik hati, "Karena 'X' adalah seorang pesulap yang handal, karena itu… sepertinya, kau harus menyelesaikan kasus pencuri misterius ini… seperti seorang pesulap juga."

**…**

_**Darah yang berceceran di sepanjang lantai.**_

_**Potongan-potongan tubuh manusia.**_

_**Kepala-kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dan masih dihiasi tatapan dingin.**_

_**Dingin dan menusuk.**_

_**Dia ketakutan dan terus berlari menuju ruangan terakhir yang belum dia datangi untuk mencari sebuah keberadaan 'seseorang'.**_

_**Saat dia masuk, pemandangan di ruangan itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan yang telah ia lihat di ruangan lainnya.**_

_**Terlihat seorang bocah pirang sedang duduk dan menunduk ke bawah. Melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.**_

_**Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja datang dengan matanya yang sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu mendekat pada bocah yang masih sesegukan dan berniat menenangkan temannya itu.**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja dia tampak kaget. Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan membalikkan badan, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.**_

_**"Tou-san... Kaa-san... semuanya mati..." ujar si pirang.**_

_**Air mata yang turun dari mata birunya semakin deras tatkala melihat temannya yang sedikit lagi mencapai pintu, hendak meninggalkannya.**_

_**"Jangan pergi!" teriakan dari si pemilik mata shappire itu tidak dipedulikannya dan dia terus berjalan ke arah pintu.**_

_**"Jangan!"**_

_**"Jangan... tinggalkan aku sendiri!"**_

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam selimut dengan sangat erat, nafasnya memburu dan keringat bercucuran dari pelipis si pemuda. Rupanya, dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Haah... Haah... Haah,"

Perlahan, dia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tadi terengah-engah menjadi tenang dan teratur.

Laki-laki itu melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak jelas karena poninya tampak menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Merasa terganggu, dia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi penglihatannya dan mendapati ia telah berada di tempat tidur, di kamarnya sendiri.

'Cih! Pasti si kacamata brengsek itu yang memindahkanku kemari!' pikirnya.

Tangan kanan milik laki-laki itu bergerak perlahan untuk memijat dahinya yang sedikit sakit.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mata biru tajam itu melirik sekilas jam di meja yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 10.00 pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia jadi ingat akan hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

'Hari ini... aku harus ke sana,'

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Dia membuka semua baju yang dipakainya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

ZRASHHH

Air dari keran shower itu mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang atletis.

'Kenapa... aku selalu memimpikan itu?' batinnya. Dia sudah muak harus melihat mimpi-mimpi menyebalkan itu hampir setiap malam.

"Brengsek!"

BUAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba, dia meninju dinding kamar mandi dengan tangan kanannya. Berharap dapat melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya pada dinding tak bersalah itu. Dinding itu tampak sedikit retak dan di tangan yang mulanya halus tanpa cacat kini mengalir darah merah segar.

"Aku sudah tidak mau... memimpikan ini!"

Setelah usai mandi, dia dengan cepat memakai baju putih polos di dalamnya dan mengenakan setelan jas lengan panjang berwarna hitam.

Dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil dua buket bunga dengan rangkaian bunga krisan, lily, gentian dan snap dragon yang telah ia pesan khusus untuk hari ini.

** [*Skip Time*]**

**Pemakaman kota Tokyo.  
**  
Dan akhirnya di sinilah dia. Berdiri di depan dua buah makam yang bersebelahan. Makam itu bertuliskan nama Namikaze Minato dan yang satunya bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Kushina.

Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menaruh karangan bunga itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa datang sekarang," katanya. "Lagipula, baru-baru ini aku tahu tempat ini,"

"Kemarin pun... aku bertemu dengan Naruto, anak kalian satu-satunya." gumamnya, pelan sembari mengelus satu per satu makam itu. "Walaupun cuma melihat sekilas, tapi aku tahu kalau dia tidak terlalu berubah sejak dulu," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini laki-laki tampan itu dapat tersenyum dengan lembut saat mengingat-ingat sosok si pemuda pirang.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan," ucapnya, seraya berdiri dan sedikit merapikan bajunya. "Sampai nanti."

Setelah berdiri, laki-laki tampan itu membungkuk hormat pada makam keduanya, lalu dia berjalan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

**...  
**

**[ Pukul 12 : 00 siang, Tokyo. ]  
**  
"Yes! Akhirnya!" ujar Naruto, senang karena melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Itu berarti, waktunya makan siang!

Naruto keluar dari kantor polisi dan berlari menuju Ichiraku. Tempat makan yang terletak di sebelah kantor polisi itu menyediakan berbagai macam makanan termasuk ramen, tentu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Setelah kenyang, Naruto keluar dari tempat makan itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Sasuke sedang makan siang di bangku taman yang berada dekat belakang kantor polisi kota Tokyo ini.

'Itu si Teme!' pikir Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa laki-laki berambut spike pirang itu.

.

.

**#Sasuke POV **

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara dan mendapati si Dobe itu sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hn," jawabku, seadanya.

Naruto tampak sedikit mengernyit mendengar balasan sapaanku yang terkesan dingin, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti biasa lagi.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto. Dengan seenak jidat, dia langsung duduk di sebelahku, bahkan tidak memberiku waktu untuk menjawab.

"Sudah terlanjur duduk, 'kan?" ujarku, lalu kembali makan sandwich yang ada di tanganku.

Sunyi lama.

Hanya terdengar suaraku yang sedang makan. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Selesai makan dan minum, aku masih diam saja sembari sesekali melirik Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelahku.

"Sepertinya, nanti malam, pencuri misterius itu akan mengambil permata di mansion keluarga Nara." ucapku sedikit gugup, tapi tetap dengan wajah dingin andalanku. Karena, tidak biasanya bagiku untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Hah? Benarkah, Teme?!" tanyanya, sedikit kagum dengan apa yang sudah kuucapkan.

"Hn. 90 % yakin,"

"Kau hebat bisa tahu hal itu!" katanya, tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat. "Hei, nanti malam aku boleh ikut lagi, 'kan?"

Sedikitnya, aku heran. Padahal, tadi pagi kami bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku dan dia bisa sedekat ini. Suasana hatiku yang sedang baik, mungkin menjadi faktor utamanya.

Diam.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Oi! Jawab, Teme! Aku ini disuruh kepala polisi untuk membantumu. Jadi, aku boleh ikut, ya?" tanyanya, sedikit keras karena aku tidak juga menjawab. "Lagipula kau ini 'kan satu-satunya teman baikku!"

DEG!

'Eh? Tadi, dia bilang... aku... satu-satunya teman baiknya?' pikirku.

'Sial! Kenapa dia bilang hal memalukan begitu sih?!' batinku, dingin. Walaupun begitu, hatiku bergetar saat dia menyebutku teman.

"Dasar Dobe. Tentu saja kau harus ikut," kataku, akhirnya.

"Yatta!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan melihatnya sedang tersenyum dengan senang karena diperbolehkan ikut. Benar-benar anak yang polos.

"Berarti kau sudah memikirkan strateginya, dong!"

"Hn. Aku dan Nara sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk menangkap si pencuri misterius itu,"

Naruto hanya ber–oh ria mendengar penuturanku barusan.

Kemudian, dia melihat jam tangannya dan raut terkejut langsung tercetak di wajah Naruto.

"Gawat! Jam makan siang sudah habis! Harus cepat kembali ke kantor!" ucapnya, panik.

Aku memandang wajah panik Naruto. Sekilas, poninya tersibak dan dapat kulihat jika dahinya masih merah karena terbentur pintu tadi.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang tadi kubeli. Kupikir memar di dahi Naruto akan berkurang kalau memakai ini.

**#End of Sasuke POV**

.

.

**#Normal POV**

"Aku pergi duluan ya, Teme!" ujar Naruto sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto akan kembali ke kantor, juga segera berdiri dari kursi tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mulai berjalan dan tiba-tiba saja…

PLEK!

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto sembari menempelkan sesuatu yang ternyata _plester_ itu, tepat di dahi si pemuda berambut pirang.

Anak kepala polisi itu terus berjalan menuju kantor dengan cuek tanpa berkeinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"He?" kata Naruto. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke dahinya dan mendapati sebuah _plester_ telah tertempel di sana.

'Ah. Baiknya...'

**...**

**[ Mansion Nara, Tokyo. ]**

**[** **Pukul 23 : 45. ]**

"Apa semua persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

Kini, dia dan Naruto ada di kediaman Nara, tepatnya di ruang tamu.

"Hoahem. Tentu saja. Seluruh penjaga sudah kuatur agar menjaga bagian luar Mansion," jawab Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menunggu dia datang dan menjebaknya," ucap Sasuke, lagi.

"Nih," ujar Shikamaru sembari memberi sebuah permata ungu indah yang seperti memantulkan cahaya sang bintang kejora pada Sasuke.

"Ini permata yang asli?" tanya pemuda berambut raven.

"Ya," katanya. "Sudah kupastikan kalau itu asli. Yang palsu sudah kutaruh di kotak jebakan." ujar Shikamaru menambahkan karena melihat tanda-tanda keraguan di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Kotak jebakan?" tanya Naruto, akhirnya berbicara.

Kedua orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka dan memandang Naruto yang semenjak tadi terlupakan.

"Yah. Sebenarnya kotak jebakan itu adalah sebuah alat tipuan," ujar Shikamaru, mulai menjelaskan. "Di ruang penyimpanan keluargaku telah ditaruh brankas yang ada batu permatanya, tapi itu yang palsu. Yang aslinya disimpan Uchiha. Kalau si pencuri mengambil permata palsu, otomatis kunci kotak jebakan akan aktif dan si pencuri akan terperangkap di dalamnya."

"Hoo. Tipuan yang hebat!" ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing." ujar pemuda berambut raven, sambil berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Haah. Dasar seenaknya saja," kata si pemuda Nara.

"Kalau si Teme sih, memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu," sahut Naruto, tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada -tiba, mata kuaci pemuda Nara itu melihat dahi Naruto yang telah ditempeli _plester_.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu," katanya, tenang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dahi Naruto.

"?"

Naruto bingung dan melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah dahinya sendiri.

"Oh, ini." ujarnya. "Nggak apa-apa! Lagipula, bukan masalah besar!" tambah Naruto, dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Dia sedikit terpana akan senyuman pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar," kata Shikamaru, sembari berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Rugi aku khawatir." tambahnya, bergumam sendiri.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tampaknya pemuda pirang kita satu ini tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi.

"Ck!" Shikamaru hanya bias meneluruskan berjalan dengan wajah yang kusut.

"O–oi! Tu–tunggu aku, Shika!"

**…**

**[ Pukul 24 : 00. ]**

TAP!

Kaki seorang pemuda baru saja mendarat di jendela lantai dua di Mansion Nara. Pakaiannya yang serba gelap membuat seluruh tubuhnya tampak seperti bayangan di kegelapan malam.

Dia melihat keadaan sebentar, lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang penyimpanan.

KRIEET

Sang pencuri misterius yang mendapat julukan 'X' itu membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan secara perlahan dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun penjaga di dalam.

Saat dia melihat sebuah brankas yang terletak di sudut ruangan, 'X' langsung menghampiri sudut ruangan dan membuka brankasnya.

Ketika si pencuri memegang permata ungu yang berkilauan itu, tiba-tiba saja…

ZRAKK!

Muncul sebuah kurungan besi dari bawah lantai dan membuatnya terjebak di dalam kotak jebakan itu.

"!" 'X' pun terkejut karena dirinya kini ada di dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena terjebak di dalam kurungan besi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok seseorang yang kemudian menyalakan semua lampu di ruang penyimpanan.

PYASH!

"Kaget, hm?" ujar Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru dan Naruto pun juga keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri sosok 'X' yang sedang dalam kurungan.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi," kata Sasuke, lagi. Dia menyeringai dengan senangnya karena dapat menangkap si pencuri misterius. "Pencuri breng–"

BUFF!

Sosok 'X' dalam kotak jebakan seketika menghilang seperti asap. Mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu sangat kaget akan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Pencuri itu! Bagaimana bisa dia–"

"Yo!" sapa sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri santai di belakang mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh ke belakang dan…

SLEP! SLEP!

X melemparkan dua buah jarum yang menancap tepat di leher Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dia menyeringai keji saat melihat dua sosok itu ambruk di hadapannya.

"Khu–khu. Coba kita lihat, siapa yang tidak bisa lari sekarang?"

Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri sosok ambruk Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah permata ungu milik keluarga Nara yang asli. Seketika, dia menoleh pada Naruto dan mendapatinya sedang memasang raut wajah kaget bercampur takut.

"Tenang saja. Jarum ini hanya akan membuat mereka tertidur sampai pagi," ujar X, menenangkan si pemuda pirang.

Dia menyimpan permata itu di saku celana kanannya dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan dua sosok yang sedang tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

Setelah beberapa detik, barulah Naruto sadar akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

'Hah! Permatanya!' batin Naruto, sambil bergegas berlari keluar dari ruang itu juga. 'Aku harus mengambilnya!'

**[ *Skip Time* ]**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Haah… haah… haah, "

Suara langkah kaki dan deru nafas si pemuda pirang itu bergema di seluruh koridor. Walaupun lelah, dia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk menelusuri seisi Mansion, berharap pencuri itu masih ada di dalam kediaman Nara.

'Pencuri itu tidak ada dimana-mana! Jangan-jangan dia sudah keluar dari sini!' pikir Naruto, masih berlari.

DEG!

Naruto mematung. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suatu melodi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk di telinganya dan mengalun di seluruh lorong tempat dia berdiri.

"Su–suara apa barusan?" tanya pemuda bermata biru itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

DEG!

'Melodi itu lagi!' batinnya, mulai takut.

Kini, Naruto mendengarkan melodi itu dengan seksama dan mulai penasaran: siapa sebenarnya yang memainkan melodi ini?

'Melodi ini… suara dentingan piano… roda-roda mesin berputar. Ini… melodi yang sangat menyedihkan…' Naruto membatin dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara.

Sampailah ia di sebuah pintu yang merupakan asal dari suara tersebut. Dengan takut-takut, tangan kanannya mulai memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Saat dia masuk dan meneliti ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar itu, mata birunya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan memainkan piano yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ah. Rupanya kau bisa _menemukanku _lagi," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ka–kamu…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(A/N) : Maaf lama apdet! Tugas, Tes, dan TO disana-sini bikin kepala pusiiiing! Kelas 3 SMP memang sibuk! Oke, maaf kalau di fic ini ada kekurangan apapun! Jaa ne!

**Review, please!**


	3. Trick 3 : Face to Face

_'Hei, kau dengar? Melodi ini... _

___Suara dentingan piano... _

___R_oda-roda mesin berputar... 

_Nada yang kurang harmonis ini…'_

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**X** – **WANTED!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara ; Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story ; X – WANTED! © Rahma Lau.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Genre : Crime, Mistery, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : Seorang pencuri ulung berkeliaran setiap malam di kota Tokyo. Bermodalkan trik sulap handal, ia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Mungkinkah kali ini dia bisa tertangkap?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Trick 3 : Face to Face_

* * *

"Ka–kamu…!" ucap Naruto–kaget mendapati seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

Pencuri misterius itu… 'X'… ternyata masih berada di dalam Mansion Nara.

"Ah. Rupanya kau bisa _menemukanku _lagi," ujar pencuri itu, sambil tersenyum.

'Menemukannya lagi? Memang kapan aku pernah menemukannya?' batinnya, heran dengan perkataan 'X' barusan.

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan perkataan barusan, laki-laki pirang itu kembali berkata. "Ru–rupanya kau masih ada di sekitar mansion,"

"Yah, kurasa… ini masih terlalu cepat untuk kembali," gumam 'X', masih dengan senyumannya.

Setelah itu, 'X' kembali mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke tuts piano dan dengan perlahan mulai memainkan sebuah melodi tadi. Melodi kesedihan yang telah membuat sang Uzumaki muda itu terpanggil ke ruangan ini.

"Ah,"

'Begitu, ya. Jadi, tadi… dia yang memainkan melodi itu,' pikir Naruto.

Memejamkan matanya, pencuri yang merangkap sebagai pesulap itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

_Every time you kissed me_

_I trembled like a child_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

DEG!

_Your very voice is in my heart beat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

"Akh!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak saat mendengar lantunan lagu tersebut. Kedua tangan tan itu mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun, 'X' masih saja melanjutkan menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Roses die_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill_

_I cannot hear you_

'A–apa ini? Kenapa saat dengar lagu ini, kepalaku jadi sakit?!' batin Naruto, di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. 'Shit! Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!'

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness fall, i'm calling for the dawn_

"Berhenti!" teriak Naruto, saat dia sudah tidak tahan lagi akan rasa sakit itu.

"!"

Laki-laki yang mendapat julukan 'X' langsung menghentikan tangannya di piano dan tidak bersenandung lagi saat mendengar Naruto berteriak.

Lama 'X' menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. Naruto masih memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, kedua kakinya bergetar dan terlihat sedikit terhuyung.

Dia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala, manik Shappire itu menatap 'X'. "Ya… ya," ujar Naruto, kaku.

'Saat lagunya berhenti, kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' pikirnya, masih penasaran.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu." ujar 'X'.

"Eh?"

Naruto membeo. Di dalam pikirannya dia mulai membatin. 'Maksudnya… dia mengkhawatirkan aku, ya?'

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Memikirkan hal yang tidak penting membuatnya sempat melupakan tujuannya datang ke sini.

'Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mengambil permata itu kembali!' tekadnya.

'X' mengernyit melihat laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

'Dia kenapa, sih?' batin pencuri itu, heran.

Hening sebentar.

"Hei…" ujar Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Tolong kembalikan permata yang kau curi tadi!" lanjutnya, dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak bisa," ucap 'X', langsung dan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

'Si–sialan! Jawabannya langsung spontan begitu!" batin sang Uzumaki, shock plus sweatdrop.

"Kumo–"

"Tetap tidak bisa,"

Mendengar itu, dahi Naruto berkedut. Dia sepertinya mulai marah. Jelas-jelas dia sudah minta baik-baik, tapi tidak didengarkan. Sepertinya harus sedikit memaksa.

"Itu milik _temanku_! Untuk apa kau mencurinya?!"

"Karena aku ini pencuri," jawab 'X', ringan.

"Kembalikan," bisik Naruto, mulai berbahaya. Badannya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Tidak,"

"Kubilang kembalikan!" seru Naruto.

Dia berlari ke arah 'X' dan tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil permata ungu yang ada di saku celana si pencuri.

GREB!

Tangan Naruto terhenti saat sebuah tangan dengan cepat menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Usaha yang bagus," kata 'X'.

"Kh…!"

BATS!

Naruto menepis tangan pencuri misterius itu dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu siapa?" tanya si pemuda berambut spike pirang.

'X' menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" tanyanya, sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hah?"

Perkataan 'X' membuat dirinya kaget. Kakinya seakan membeku sampai ia sulit untuk melangkah mundur.

TEP TEP TEP

Setelah dkira sudah cukup dekat, 'X' menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya.

'Eh? Ehh? Ehhhhhh? Apa yang dia lakukan sih?!' batin Naruto, terkejut luar biasa. Sebenarnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap.

Kini, seluruh wajah pencuri itu terlihat jelas dan terpantul di matanya. Mata shappire blue Naruto melebar melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

'Wa–waaaa!' batin Naruto, takjub dan terpesona oleh wajah pencuri itu. Bahkan tujuannya untuk merebut kembali permata ungu itu telah sirna seutuhnya dari pikirannya.

Ekspresi Naruto yang sangat lucu, membuat si pencuri melengkungkan senyum manis.

"A–apa…" kata Naruto, sedikit ragu-ragu dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh tau namamu?"

DEG!

'X' kaget. Pikirannya serasa blank sesaat. Senyuman telah hilang dari wajahnya. Dia begitu terkejut… dengan pertanyaan yang dia dapat.

'Kau… tidak ingat padaku?' batinnya.

Menghela nafas, 'X' menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap helaian rambut pirang milik Naruto.

'Gheh! Kenapa dia mengusap kepalaku?' pikirnya, heran.

"He–"

Baru saja ingin protes, Naruto terdiam melihat pencuri itu sedang tersenyum sedih padanya dan dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, tiba-tiba.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pencuri itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghentikan usapannya.

"Maukah kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?" tanya 'X'.

"Hah? Ba–baiklah," jawab Naruto sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

'X' meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kedua tangan Naruto yang terjulur. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membukanya lagi, lalu keluarlah banyak permen dan cokelat yang langsung jatuh ke kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang terjulur.

'Woaah!' pikir Naruto.

"Hadiah… karena kau bisa menemukanku," ujar 'X', tersenyum.

Kemudian, si pencuri itu berbalik ke belakang –memunggungi Naruto– dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

WUSSH

Angin malam yang datang dari jendela membuat tirai di kedua sisinya berkibar kencang. Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat saat merasakan debu masuk ke dalam matanya.

Saat dia mengusap mata birunya dan melihat ke arah jendela lagi, pencuri itu sudah pergi.

Naruto melirik kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan tumpukan permen dan cokelat, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jendela.

'Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku?'

…

Di tengah malam, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan santai dari satu atap ke atap rumah lain.

'Naruto, kau…' batinnya, masih terus berjalan. '… benar-benar tidak ingat padaku… atau kau pura-pura lupa?'

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

'Kenapa kau melupakanku? Padahal sejak dulu, aku selalu–'

Tanpa disadari, cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya tiba-tiba menetes.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, sambil menggosok matanya dengan kasar.

TES TES

'Cih! Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti?!' pikirnya, kesal dan menggosok matanya dengan kasar lagi sampai memerah.

Setelah benar-benar berhenti, ia menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap bulan di langit. Air matanya memang sudah hilang, tapi tetap saja raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan kesedihan.

_"Apa aku boleh tau namamu?"_

Pertanyaan Naruto yang teringat di benaknya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sial! Seperti orang bodoh saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Esok Hari ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Pukul 07 : 00 pagi. ]**

Mansin Nara tampak sepi. Di sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur ukuran king size terlihatlah tiga orang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Sasuke tidur sendiri di satu kasur. Sedangkan, Shikamaru harus berbagi kasur dengan Naruto yang kini sedang ia peluk seperti guling.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela rupanya membuat sang pemilik mata onyx itu terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

'Ck, silau!' keluhnya, saat sinar matahari pagi memaksa masuk.

"Nh…" igauan Naruto terdengar oleh telinga tajam milik sang Uchiha Bungsu.

"Hn?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah kasur di sebelahnya, berniat memastikan suara Naruto barusan dan ternyata, dia melihat kalau tubuh Naruto sedang dipeluk layaknya guling oleh si pemuda berambut nanas.

TWITCH!

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke saat Naruto dipeluk-peluk dengan seenak jidat oleh rusa tukang tidur itu.

'Beraninya dia…!' batin Sasuke, geram.

"Ngh…" igau pemuda blonde itu lagi. Mungkin Naruto merasa sedikit sesak karena Shikamaru memeluknya terlalu erat.

Cukup! Sasuke tidak tahan lagi melihat ini. Dia harus segera mengambil tindakan tegas!

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" ujarnya, tajam. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan tubuh si pemuda Nara agar menjauh dari Naruto.

BRUK!

Shikamaru terdorong sampai dia jatuh ke bawah kasur. Saat itu, matanya benar-benar bisa terbuka dan dia telah bangun dengan sempurna.

Pemuda Nara itu berusaha untuk berdiri dan menatap si bungsu Uchiha dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?"

"Cih! Pakai tanya segala! Jangan seenaknya memeluk-meluk dia!" ujarnya. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan dari Shikamaru sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika.

Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kenapa tadi dia marah pada seseorang yang memeluk Naruto? Yang jelas, dia memang suka pada Naruto… sebagai teman, tapi… apa benar begitu?

'Mungkinkah… kalau aku jatuh cinta pada si Dobe?' batinnya.

"Tidak," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab. Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat mengatakan hal bohong tersebut. Dia berusaha tetap memasang wajah poker face andalannya dan bersikap pura-pura tidak peduli.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sedikit rona merah terceplak di wajah Sasuke.

"Wajahmu merah, tuh." ujarnya sambil menguap bosan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar.

'Apa dia… sadar? Ck, Sialan! Nara brengsek!' umpat Sasuke, dalam hati. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha, sudah dipastikan dia akan mengamuk lalu menghancurkan seisi mansion ini.

Saat pemuda raven menatap wajah pemuda bermata biru yang sedang tidur, ekspresinya berubah jadi sedikit… teduh. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut pirang itu. Kemudian, dia memajukan wajahnya sampai hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah Naruto.

'Hah!'

Sadar akan apa yang mau dilakukannya, Sasuke jadi kaget sendiri. Dengan cepat, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan menutupi wajah pucatnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

'Apa yang kulakukan, sih?!' batin Sasuke. Dia bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan tersebut.

'Haah. Mendokusei,' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Dua hari kemudian. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Pukul 10 : 00 pagi. ]**

**[ Kantor kepolisian, Tokyo. ]**

Seorang laki-laki berjalan perlahan, menelusuri seluruh kantor kepolisian. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berlari dan menubruknya dengan keras.

"Sial!" ujar pria bermata biru itu, saat permata ungu di sakunya juga ikut jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, maafkan a–"

'Permata ungu itu...!' batinnya, kaget melihat permata ungu indah yang telah terjatuh tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, un." jawab laki-laki bermata biru itu, tenang. Rambut pirang panjangnya terjurai lembut ketika dia sedikit menunduk dan mengambil kembali permatanya. "Oh, iya. Kau anak kepala polisi, Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat mata biru milik laki-laki itu dan juga permata ungu yang dibawanya.

'Itu permata ungu milik keluarga Nara. Tidak mungkin!'

"Aku telah menjadi anggota baru kepolisian dan akan membantumu dalam kasus pencuri misterius itu," ujarnya, tersenyum atau… menyeringai?

'Jangan-jangan dia…'

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku..." katanya. "... Deidara,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== TBC! ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Amachi's Note) : Yo! Soal gendre. Saya masih bingung! Apa ini lebih baik dibuat friendship dari pada romance? ¬͟ ¬

Hm, kalau umur :

Naruto = (19) (Angep aja umur segitu udh bisa jadi polisi #maksa)

Sasuke, 'X', Shikamaru = (20)

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang udah bisa nebak siapa 'X' itu? Segitu aja, deh. Jaa ne!

Sign,

Rahma Lau

Review!


End file.
